


When he love him so much

by annoname



Series: Tsukishima x everyone [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoname/pseuds/annoname
Summary: Just.....Read it or whatever.OsaTsuki:))Omegaverse! AU
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima x everyone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127453
Kudos: 10





	1. Atsumu yang terlupakan

**Atsumu vers.**

"Makasih ya, Pak." ucap Atsumu sambil membayar ongkos ojek. Bapak-bapak ojek itu mengangguk kemudian pergi menjauh dan hilang di balik tikungan.

Atsumu ngeluh. Setiap hari naik ojek untuk datang ke tempat latihan membuat Atsumu jadi orang miskin. Sebenarnya rumah Sakusa dekat dengan rumahnya jadi Atsumu bisa ikut nebeng. Tapi tau kan Sakusa itu orangnya kayak gimana. Jangankan ikut nebeng, deket-deket sama Atsumu aja gak mau.

"Ohayou....." salam Atsumu lemas. Dia masuk ke dalam gym dan langsung duduk di pojokan.

"Loh Atsumu gak di anter Osamu lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan mata lebarnya. Bokuto yang sedang latihan spike langsung ikut mendatangi Hinata karena kepo.

Mata Atsumu berkaca-kaca dan berteriak sedih. Hiperbola sekali ya. "AHHHHH GW TIAP HARI NAIK OJEK LAMA-LAMA BISA MISKIN!"

Sakusa yang sedang membersihkan bola dengan antiseptik ikut menoleh. "Berisik bat sih," gumam Sakusa pelan, tapi Atsumu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"DIEM LU! GW MAU IKUT NEBENG GAK LU BOLEHIN YA!"

Yang diomelin malah balik badan lalu gosok-gosok bola lagi(kok ambigu ya).

"Emang Osamu kemana?" tanya Bokuto penasaran.

Atsumu menengadah. Menatap langit-langit gym dan menarik nafas, "Semenjak udah punya mate, dia jadi jarang dirumah. Sekalinya dirumah selalu sibuk sama hape, ngeluh-ngeluh pengen ketemu mate nya......"

_Triiingggg_

Atsumu mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Ehhh?Dare dare?" tanya Hinata dan Bokuto penasaran dan mengintip ponsel Atsumu.

"EH?! TSUKKI?!" teriak Bokuto kaget. Dia kelihatan panik.

"KOK BISA DIA AMA TSUKISHIMA?!"

Atsumu menjawab, "Waktu itu gw sama 'Samu lagi di festival, trus ketemu sama si kakaknya Tsukishima di tempat nembak hadiah. Awalnya gw sama 'Samu gak tau tuh kalo itu kakaknya si Tsukki. Trus pas mau lewat, ternyata Tsukki jongkok di sebelah kakaknya, ngeluh capek gitulah,"

"Gw sama 'Samu denger kalo kakaknya Tsukki ini pengen ngambil boneka dinosaurus buat Tsukki. Tiba-tiba aja si Osamu datengin kakaknya Tsukki trus ikut main. Ya gw diem aja dong trus gw duduk di sebelah Tsukki. Gw digaremin abis-abisan sama dia('•ω•')"

Hinata mengangkat tangannya. "Trus akhirnya Osamu dapet bonekanya trus dikasih ke Tsukishima?" tebaknya.

Atsumu mengangguk.

"Ayo latihan! Atsumu, ganti baju sana!" teriak Shuugo(kapten MSBY).

 _Tapi yang penting....Mereka bahagia dah. Itu udah lebih dari cukup buat gw,_ batin Atsumu seraya melangkah menuju ruang ganti.


	2. Nasib Kurtet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kalo Tsukki sama Osamu, Kuroo sama siapa dong?

**Kuroo vers.**

Ada dua hal yang tiap hari Kuroo lakukan, yaitu voli dan ngehalu.

Dan dia lagi ngehalu sekarang. Kuroo bingung, semenjak jatuh cinta sama si pirang, Kuroo jadi kayak orang gila. Kerjaannya bengong sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Bahkan kadang dia gak fokus ngelakuin kerjaannya cuma gara-gara ngehalu.

Kuroo, alpha umur 24 tahun, jatuh cinta sama omega umur 22 tahun, Tsukishima Kei dari tim Sendai Frogs. Sebenernya si jamet udah suka sama Tsukki dari awal mereka ketemu, tapi gak ditembak karena takut dibantai sama orang tuanya Karasuno.

Kenapa dibantai? Karena Tsukki satu-satunya omega. Daichi, Asahi, Kageyama, dan Tanaka adalah alpha. Sisanya beta. Jadi wajar aja kalo pada protektif ke Tsukki. Apalagi Tanaka sama Noya. Beuh mantap. Lirik Tsukki sedikit, auto baku hantam. Senpai yang baik:)

Karena takut diapa-apain, akhirnya Kuroo cuma berani minta nomornya Tsukki. Progresnya bolehlah ya. Seenggaknya Kuroo setiap hari chat-an sama dia, bahkan kadang telponan juga. Kuroo bahkan juga udah deket sama Akiteru dan orang tuanya Tsukki. Udah ada modal lah buat jadiin Tsukki mate nya dia. Tiap pagi dimasakin, cuddling sambil nonton Jurassic Park, atau sekadar makan kue stroberi bareng. Pokoknya Kuroo bahagia banget walaupun cuma mengkhayal doang.

Tapi satu telepon dari Bokuto menghancurkan dunia mimpinya.

_Choke me, like you hate me but you–_

"WEEEEE ADA APA BRO?"  
 _"Bro! Gawat!"_  
"Ada apa emangnya?"  
 _"Itu loh, si Tsukki!"_

_Tsukki? Tsukki kenapa?_

"Tenang tenang. Coba jelasin pelan-pelan....."  
 _"Hufffff.....AKH GAK BISA!"_  
"CEPET CERITA ADA APA!"  
 _"SANTAI DONG, GW LAGI USAHA NIH!"_  
"GECE JAN LAMA-LAMA!"  
 _"Oke oke. Ekhem....Jadi gini...."_  
"Apa anjing."  
 _"Kamu kasar ya."_

Kuroo istigfar dalem hati. Sohibnya makin lama makin nyebelin.

"Bisa langsung ke intinya gak? Tsukki kenapa?"  
 _"Tsukki udah punya mate! Pas tau, gw langsung telepon lu!"_

_Jleb._

Ah....Betapa sakitnya.

Tapi Kuroo mencoba menepis kenyataan itu.

"Kata siapa? Lu salah orang kali."  
 _"Nggak ya! Gw gak salah orang!"_  
"Lu kenal siapa mate nya?"  
 _"Lu tau Miya Osamu kan?"_  
"Tau. Kembarannya Miya Atsumu kan?"  
 _"Hooh. Myaa-san mate nya Tsukki."_

_Jleb krek_

Ah....Betapa hancurnya hati Kuroo.

"Bro....Gw matiin ya."  
 _"Lah?Bentar do–"_

_Pip_

Sakit banget loh. Kuroo gak boong. Kuroo langsung overthinking.

"Kenapa bukan gw? Apa gw kurang deket ya sama keluarga Tsukki?"  
"Apa gw kurang baik sama Tsukki?"  
"Apa karena gw di Tokyo, Tsukki di Miyagi jadi jarang ketemu?"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Kuroo gak kayak orang patah hati lainnya yang bakal denger lagu sedih atau jalan-jalan. Nggak. Kuroo mencoba membangun dunia mimpinya lagi meskipun sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Sabar ya, Kuroo.


	3. Pasangan OsaTsuki

**Osamu vers.**

Bagi Osamu, tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan terbangun di sebelah orang yang kau cintai. Osamu mengernyit sedikit dan mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya berkeliaran mencari sosok yang menghangatkan sisi lain ranjangnya. Tangannya pun menyentuh tangan yang lain. Oh, masih tidur rupanya.

Tsukishima Kei memang bukan tipe orang yang bangun pagi setiap hari, sekali-kali aja kalau ada kuliah pagi atau hal penting lainnya. Osamu berdiri dari ranjang. Dibawa tubuhnya ke kamar mandi, mencuci wajahnya, dan kembali lagi ke ranjang. Ingin menikmati waktunya bersama dengan mate nya.

Di dekapnya Kei erat-erat. Osamu mendekatkan hidungnya ke leher Kei dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Bagai candu, hampir setiap hari Osamu melakukannya sampai mate nya akan terbangun.

"Oh iya, lupa ngabarin 'Tsumu. Dia pasti lagi ngomel sekarang," gumam Osamu. Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Osamu mengambil ponselnya dari nakas dan memotret dirinya bersama sosok yang masih terlelap di pelukannya.

 **Osamu**  
Sori ya, gw lupa ngabarin  
Nih biar semangat cari jodohnya

 **Atsumu**  
Lo pulang, kita ribut

Osamu terkekeh kecil membaca balasan dari kembarannya itu.

"Nggg...."

Si rambut abu-abu langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Kei. Berusaha agar kesayangannya itu tidak terbangun. Osamu berpikir jika tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Kei tertidur lebih lama. Toh Kei tidak ada jadwal kuliah pagi dan Osamu tidak harus buka toko Onigiri Miya karena udah ada yang jaga toko.

Kei berhenti bergerak dan kembali tertidur. Di elusnya rambut Kei dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dirasakannya rambut mate nya yang lembut, matanya yang tidak terbingkai kacamata, dan hidungnya yang memerah sedikit karena cuaca dingin.

Hanya itu. Hanya dengan menatap wajahnya saja, Osamu bisa tergila-gila.

Terkadang Osamu mikir, kok bisa si garem ini mau sama dia, padahal Kuroo jauh lebih baik darinya.

Loh kok Osamu tau? Ya taulah. Osamu kan gak bego hehe.

Osamu tau kok kalo Kuroo ngincer Kei-nya dari lama. Osamu juga tau kalo Kuroo deket sama keluarganya Kei. Tidak jarang Osamu insecure bahkan pernah hampir mundur. Tapi karena perhatian dari Kei, Osamu menetapkan hatinya dan terus mengejar Kei.

Awalnya sulit. Osamu memang bukan tipe yang pemarah seperti Atsumu, tapi orangnya gampang tersinggung. Bayangkan aja, Osamu yang gampang tersinggung disatuin sama Kei yang garem+tukang kompor. Pasti kacau. Apalagi waktu itu Osamu sama Kei belum saling kenal.

Tapi semenjak kejadian 'tembak hadiah' , entah bagaimana caranya mereka berdua jadi dekat. Boneka dinosaurus yang didapat oleh Osamu bahkan sering dipeluk dan dijadikan bantal oleh Kei. Progresnya lumayan cepat. Hanya dalam waktu 5 bulan, Kei akhirnya berhenti ngegarem ke Osamu dan mengeluarkan sifat aslinya.

Hal ini yang paling Osamu sukai dari Kei. Sifat aslinya. Kei bersikap sangat manis. Tersenyum dan tertawa setiap saat, mengucapkan selamat jalan dihiasi sengan kecupan di pipi, atau menarik tangan Osamu saat melihat sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Yang lebih penting, semua itu hanya untuk Osamu. Catat ya, hanya untuk OSAMU.

Osamu selalu ingin Kei untuk bahagia. Si rambut abu-abu pun rela disuruh jungkir balik kalo itu demi Kei. Bucin sih, tapi dia gak peduli. Osamu masih ingat jelas wajah Kei saat menangis sesenggukan di bahunya karena ayahnya menolak status Kei sebagai omega. Mulai dari situ, Osamu menjaga Kei semampunya.

"Samu?"

Alpha bersurai abu-abu itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. "Ohayou, putri tidur." canda Osamu seraya mengecup dahi Kei. Kei yang masih berada di pelukannya menoleh ke Osamu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Laper."   
"Pfft–" Osamu menahan tawanya.

"Mau makan apa?" tanya Osamu. Tangannya sibuk mengelus rambut pirang Kei.

"Apa aja yang penting kamu yang masak, aku yang bantuin." balas Kei sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Osamu.

Jadi begini ya rasanya jatuh cinta lagi dan lagi ke orang yang sama.


End file.
